How We Met
by Drama Queen 478
Summary: Kim has gotten herself into a well, sticky situation. She hasn't met Jack yet, but when she does he seems to be the answer to her prayers. Rated T. Co-written with KimBrewer4Life.


Kim's POV

I was walking down the halls of Seaford when I heard shreiks from like five different girls. However, they weren't just any shreiks, they were girly shreiks that meant I was going to be bombarded in three...two...one.

"Kim! OMG! Kelsey is hosting this big BBQ and we are all invited AND we are all bringing our boyfriends!" Grace screamed. My face flushed after that sentence. I bet you're confused. Okay, so a couple months ago I started dating this guy named Brendon. We didn't really end that well. You know what I'll explain through a flashback.

**-FlashBack-**

**"I can't believe you don't believe me! We are supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend and you're treating me like crap because of some stupid rumour!" I exclaimed. We were currently sitting on the park bench and lets just say that he's lucky I haven't ripped his balls off and fed them to my dog!**

**"Look Kim, I don't want to end it, but even your friends say that you aren't into this relationship! I can't even talk to you for more than five minutes and you never call me!" Brendon screamed.**

**"Watch the way you talk to me! I'm not just any random girl and, speaking of girls... STOP ACTING LIKE ONE! You get pissed or loose confidence in me even when I answer your texts late!"**

**"Well, if I'm such a problem then you can be single like you wanted!" He countered.**

**"Fine! You know what I hope you have fun with Lilian you man slut!" I screamed and walked away like a boss.**

**-LineBreak-**

**Is he being serious! I just recieved like ten different messgaes from Brendon saying that he wants me back, but the thing is we only broke up like an hour ago. Then my phone rang.**

**"Sup babe!" Kelsey said. We always call each other either babe or chika because we like teasing each other. I honestly don't know why though.**

**"Hola chika, did you hear the news?" I asked.**

**"How could I not, Brendon has been calling me non-stop trying to contact you! He said he has been texting you and you aren't answering!" Kelsey exclaimed.**

**"No way I'm answering! I'm never going to talk to him again!"**

**"C'mon give the poor guy a chance to explain! If you don't you will regret it!" Kelsey screamed.**

**"No, because I- umm, I have a boyfriend already!"**

**"Oh, well then I'll tell Brendon to back off then, but one thing." Kelsey said.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"Who is it and how in the hell did you move on that fast!?" Kelsey asked.**

**"Well, it's my ex before Brendon. He just texted me and asked me if I wanted to get back together, but I told him I would think about it. Then a couple minutes ago I was getting sick of Brendon so I called him and said yes." I explained trying to keep my voice from getting higher.**

**"Oh, well I'm sorry that you and Brendon ended, but I hope your happy." Kelsey said before hanging up. Phew, that was close.**

**-FlashBack Over-**

"Kim this is a perfect opportunity for us to meet your boyfriend. I mean we only beg you to meet him like everyday." Grace said interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know guys, he is pretty busy and no offense, but I kinda don't want him to meet you guys." I said sympathetically.

"Oh c'mon Kim, we promise that we won't embarrass you. Besides, we're bringing our boyfriends so you kinda have to bring yours." Mika said. I thought for moment and watched their pleading faces.

"Fine." I said caving in. Well, now I have to find someone to be my fake boyfriend for a day. How freaking nice!

-Line Break-

I was walking home when I heard very familiar voice.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time." Brendon said. I turned around and literally spit on him.

"That was kind of the plan genius!" I scoffed.

"Woah, no need to get snappy babe." He flirted.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE, DON'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE ME IN PUBLIC! GOOD BYE!" I screamed before walking away. I felt his hand on my wrist and he spun me around. Of course, I should've known that he would put up a fight.

"Listen Kim we need to talk." He said pulling me close.

"Talk about what?" I sneered.

"Our relationship." He asnwered simply. I laughed.

"Relationship? Please, there is nothing between us! I wouldn't even consider us aquitances; heck I wouldn't even consider you alive!" I scoffed. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me go so I kneed him the balls and ran as he stood here doubled over in pain. I took a turn and looked back only to find that he was catching up to me, so I took another sharp turn and lost him... YES! However, I did manage to bump into and fall on some random boy. Oh, he's kinda cute; what the hell Kim!

"Well, hello to you too." The boy joked. I laughed.

"Sorry, I should really watch where I am going next time." I apologized as I got off of him.

"No problem, but what were you running from?" He asked.

"SLENDER MAN!" I screamed and he started laughing.

"Okay then, but seriously what?" He asked again.

"My ex-boyfriend or should I say the devil himself." I answered.

"Wow, he must've been a real jerk!" He answered. I got a good look at him. He has choclate brown eyes and long shaggy brown hair about neck length. He had a medium cheek bone structure and two moles one on each cheek. He was also wearing a V-neck type shirt that showed off his muscles.

"Yea, he was. He dumped me then and hour later texted me saying that he wanted me back." I answered.

"Wow, that's a shame." He answered. I looked at him confused.

"A shame to loose a girl as beautiful as you." He said making me blush bright pink.

"Thank you, but no matter what I do he won't leave me alone and it's been two months!" I exclaimed.

"Damn, ever heard of rebound?" He joked and I laughed.

"I know right! I had to lie and say I had a boyfriend and things did calm down for about a week, but then he decided that he didn't care." I widened my eyes, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, then why don't you get a boyfriend or ask someone to be your fake boyfriend to scare him off of a while." He answered casually.

"That's actually what I'v been working on, but I can't just pick any random guy." I answered. What the hell is wrong with me!? I literally just met him and I'm telling him my whole freaking love life!

"Yeah, I get it. I hope you work it out see ya." He said as he left.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. OMG! I'm offically insane.

"Yea?" He asked walking back towards me.

"Well, I know we just met but you are the type of guy I was looking for I was wondering if-" I was cut off.

"Say no more, I'd love to do you the favor." He answered smiling.

"Really?" I asked surpised.

"Of course, any guy would if it meant hanging out with you." He answered making me blush again. I haven't done that in a while.

"Thanks, I guess I'll call you to tell you the plan so here is my number." I said handed him a piece of paper.

"Okay, I'll text you tonight and we can hang out tomorrow." He said casually. I bit my lip; it was a bad habit I had when I was nervous.

"Sure, can't wait uhhh?"" I said indicatidng that I wanted his name.

"Jack, and you are?" He asked.

"Kim." I answered.

"That's cute, I'll call you later then Kimmy." He said walking away when I stopped him.

"Call me that again and I will take you to the zoo and feed you to the sharks!" I threatened. Hi seyes widened adn he walked away. Well, this should be interesting!

Well, that's our first chapter. We tried hard to make it good, but I have writer's block and KimBrwer4Life is having a hard time with connection. We could only call each other once this weekend, but we managed to get chapter one done. Well, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions then let us know. Adios my fellow fanfictioners!


End file.
